


Irresistible

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: Alex comes over to Maggie's and find her working out. And sometimes it's just really hard to resist your girlfriend when she's hot and sweaty and showing off her amazing muscles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one's inspired by a prompt I found on tumblr:
> 
> "Person A is doing some bench-presses in their homemade gym. Person B comes into the room and sits on them, interrupting their workout."

Alex eagerly walked up the stairs to Maggie’s apartment, excited to finally be spending more time with her girlfriend. They both had been absolutely swamped in cases and hadn’t had the chance to hang out in what felt like ages (but really had only been three days).

She doubled checked the text message from Maggie that said she’d leave the door unlocked so that Alex could just walk in whenever she got there. Putting her phone in her back pocket, she turned the door knob and entered the apartment.

"Maggie?” she called out, announcing her presence.

“In here, Danvers,” came the huffed out response from the bedroom.

Her eyebrows scrunched up as she tried to figure out why Maggie sounded so out of breath. When she strode into the room, her jaw unhinged, mouth suddenly becoming very, very dry. Maggie was laying back on the small exercise bench she kept in the corner of her bedroom and was doing bench presses. She only had on a sports bra and some black yoga pants and Alex could clearly see all of the muscles in her upper torso bunching and releasing as she continued to lift the weight over her chest.

Alex knew her girlfriend was ripped and abs like no one else, but the sight of her arm and stomach muscles tensing over and over made her mouth go from dry to watering in seconds. And take it from her; her mouth wasn’t the only part of her body that was now wet as well. Maggie’s voice ended up being the one thing that snapped her out of her lust-induced trance.

“Just give me a minute, I’m almost done.” She continued to release little grunts, never faltering in her movements.

Biting her lip, Alex suddenly had a very impulsive idea and before she knew it, she was acting upon it. Careful not to disrupt her repetitive motions, Alex threw a leg over each side of the bench and settled her weight down on top of Maggie’s lap.

She saw the slightest bit of hesitation in the next rep as Maggie said, “Uh, what’re you doing, Danvers?”

“Nothing.”

“Alex,” she warned, hearing the agent’s mischievous tone.

“What? I’m needed a place to sit while you finish your workout.”

“There is a perfectly good bed right over there,” Maggie jerked her head to the right.

“Yeah, but it’s not as comfy as you are.”

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes, amusement creeping into her voice as she worked to pump out the last of her reps.

It didn’t take long for Alex’s hands to start wandering. They trailed over Maggie’s tight abs, her fingers running over the hardened muscle. Scooting down a few inches so that she was sitting on the tops of Maggie’s thighs, she bent over and laved open-mouth kisses over her stomach, her tongue flicking out to taste the salty beads of sweat that had gathered there.

"Alex,” Maggie said breathily, her face flushing from more than just her exercising. When Alex didn’t stop her ministrations, Maggie growled, set the weight in its slot above her and sat up, pulling Alex with her. “You just couldn’t wait, could you?” she asked, her arms encircling Alex’s waist.

“Now why would I want to do that when you just looked so good laying on this bench and working out?”

Maggie’s eyebrow lifted and she smirked. “The hot and sweaty look doing it for you, Danvers?”

Alex hummed in agreement. “More than I care to admit.” She leaned in and captured Maggie’s lips with her own, immediately moaning as Maggie slid her tongue inside her mouth.

“Mmm, you know, there _is_ a perfectly good bed,” Alex jerked her head, mimicking Maggie from earlier, “over there.”

“Is that so? Well, I guess we’ll just have to use then, won’t we?” Grabbing a firm hold of Alex’s thighs, Maggie stood up as Alex locked her ankles at the small of her back. She walked over to her bed and practically tossed Alex onto it like she weighed nothing at all.

“Have I ever told you how much your muscles and strength turn me on?” Alex said, biting her lip as Maggie pounced on top of her.

"No, but I think I’m starting to get an idea.” She quickly rid Alex of her clothes before shrugging off her own. After she had wreaked havoc on Alex’s neck—biting down here, sucking the skin there, soothing over reddened areas with a soft tongue—she put her lips next to her ears and said, “I want you to ride my face.”

“O-okay,” Alex stammered out.

Maggie laid back on the bed and gestured for Alex to come closer. They hadn’t really done this particular position a whole lot and the few times they had, Maggie had been the one with her legs on either side of Alex’s head.

As she crawled up the length of her girlfriend’s body and straddled her face, an uncomfortable blush arose on Alex’s cheeks. There was really no difference between this position and Maggie just pinning her to the bed and eating her out—just that one had her vertical and the other horizontal—but for some reason, Alex felt much more exposed and open right then. She fidgeted a bit until Maggie grasped her hand, gaining her attention.

"Hey, if this makes you uncomfortable, then we don’t have to do it.”

God, Maggie was the best girlfriend Alex could have ever wished for. She was always able to read her and know what she was feeling and was just so fucking patient and understanding with everything when it came to sex. And for that, Alex was willing to push past her vulnerability and step outside of her comfort zone—something she’d been doing a whole lot of ever since Maggie had waltzed into her life.

“No, I’m okay. I just need you so badly right now,” she replied.

Maggie quirked an eyebrow. “Well alright then.” Hooking her arms underneath Alex’s thighs, she tugged her down so that she could put her mouth on her. And when she did, Alex nearly shot up towards the ceiling.

Seriously, Alex didn’t think she would ever get tired of the feeling of Maggie’s tongue exploring her, sliding inside her, flicking over her clit. She couldn’t stop the small bucking motions as she lost control of her hips. Now she understood why Maggie seemed to like riding Alex’s face whenever they did it. There was just so much… _more_ in this position. She didn’t even know what exactly there was more of, only that it was there.

“Maggie,” she moaned, her right hand coming down to tangle in the shorter woman’s hair. Her left hand caught the headboard as she fell forward a bit, but not enough to throw off the rhythm.

“I want you to use me, Alex. Fuck yourself on me. Use my mouth; use my tongue,” Maggie told her, eyes dark with desire. She stopped moving her tongue and simply stuck it out, waiting for Alex to follow her directions.

Alex could’ve cried when Maggie stopped moving. The pleasure that had been building was soon lost and Alex began rocking her hips in order to quickly gain it back. She felt Maggie’s hand wind a path up her torso and cup her breast, squeezing it and rolling her nipple between two fingers.

“Fuck, yes!” she gasped, moving a little more urgently than before. She could feel streaks off wetness running down her thighs and coating Maggie’s chin and mouth, but there was no chance in hell that she would be embarrassed by that. She’d pretty much learned to accept that Maggie was able to ruin her underwear with a mere look. So when she had her face buried between Alex’s thighs? Yeah, the floodgates opened up.

“Come for me, baby,” Maggie all but demanded, her voice muffled since Alex was still pressed against her mouth. She tweaked her nipple just the right way and Alex doubled over, gasping and shaking as she flooded Maggie’s mouth.

Maggie closed her eyes and hummed in delight at the taste on her lips, gently using her tongue to lap up any remaining traces of wetness. She had to hold back her laughter as Alex essentially fell and collapsed to the side in a weak attempt to roll off of her.

After a moment of harsh panting, Alex broke the silence. “Wow.”

This time, Maggie _did_ laugh, the beautiful sound causing Alex to smile in adoration. “Well, there’s plenty more where that came from. We have three days of catching up to do.” As Alex tried to reach for her, Maggie pulled away and headed towards her bathroom. “Uh uh, nope. I’m all gross and sweaty still from working out and you’re gross and sweaty from, well, fucking. We need a shower.”

“You expect me to be able to walk after that?” Alex asked incredulously.

Maggie shrugged. “Then I guess I’ll just take a shower all by myself. And maybe while I’m at it I’ll just _take care_ of myself too.”

That got Alex moving. She followed Maggie into the shower and pushed her against the wall. “Excuse you, but I believe that’s my job.”

“Then get to it, Danvers,” Maggie teased. “Can’t have you slacking off your job; the boss might not be too happy about that.”

Alex guided her hand between Maggie’s legs, eliciting a guttural moan from the detective as she thrust two fingers into her. “Don’t worry. I’m sure the _boss_ will be more than satisfied when I’m through.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing all these fanfics lately has been my way of procrastinating in doing my of the semester homework and studying for finals coming up next week so I really hope you all enjoy my efforts to entertain you while simultaneously screwing myself over. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
